Hurlement à la lune
by Lady-Clepto
Summary: Il savait, mais jusqu'au bout il a continué. Son ami est mort mais lui a continué jusqu'à la fin. Ils avaient le même rêve, la même ambition, mais au final, l'ont-ils trouvés tout les deux ? Juste une pensée pour une âme inexistante. PRESENCE DE SPOILS


Musique :

"Axel & Saïx", OST Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days

* * *

Il était l'armoire à glace de l'Organisation XIII, l'amoureux éternel de cette lune dans le ciel. Comme beaucoup du groupe d'ailleurs. Son visage n'émettait que de rares expressions : la colère, le sadisme, la lassitude et l'indifférence. C'est normal, il n'avait plus de coeur.

Pourtant, alors qui ne se donne même plus la peine de simuler la moindre expression, cet homme glacial conserve un rêve, un espoir qui contredit tout son être. Oui. Il rêve de retrouver son coeur, de retrouver sa vie.

Car au final, même lui souffrait des souvenirs du passé.

Le seul souvenir qu'il garde d'autrefois, ce sont les promesses d'avenir qu'il s'était fait avec Lea. Avec Axel.

Dès le début, il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans les ténèbres, montant en grade, devenant en peu de temps le bras-droit du seigneur Xemnas.

Lui, le n°VII des 13. Tout ça, pour l'accomplissement de leurs espoirs d'autrefois, à lui et à Axel.

Cependant, rien ne répond à ses sacrifices.

Kingdom Hearts est presque à portée de main. Dans le vide de sa poitrine, il se sent confiant d'attendre ce moment auprès de son seul réel allié.

Mais depuis que le n°XIII est arrivé, il se sent détaché de lui.

Axel était comme lui, mais avec des réactions différentes. Il était lui aussi capable d'une soudaine rigidité à l'évocation du passé mais n'en demeurait pas moins toujours extravagant et jovial. Tel le garçon qu'Isa avait connu autrefois.

Il a cependant fallut que le n°VIII sympathise un peu avec Roxas et, subitement, tout s'est écroulé.

Son seul ami avait changé, il devenait réticent aux ordres, hésitant à éliminer la vie de ceux qui menaçait le but de l'Organisation XIII.

Le château de carte était en train de trembler. Mais Saïx demeura calme, insensible une fois de plus et continua de le construire.

* * *

**_"Ou devrais-je demander... quelle perte supporterais-tu le moins ? Celle d'une amitié factice... ou celle d'une amitié réelle ?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Je continue à me soucier de toi. Mais à force, je ne vois même plus si c'est pour ton bien-être ou pour l'accomplissement de nos rêves._

_Toi tu sembles avoir oublié. Tu te détournes de nous et te raccroche au n°XIII inexplicablement._

_Je ne comprend pas comment il a pu te rendre ce sourire si réel. Ce sourire que tu m'accordais autrefois._

_Mais je restes dans le silence de mes pensées. La seule chose que tu entendra de moi, comme beaucoup, ce sera mes sarcasmes._

_Car c'est le seul souvenir de moi que je parvient à refléter._

_

* * *

_

**_"Il faut qu'on rectifie le tir. Il y a beaucoup trop en jeu, Lea_."**

**

* * *

**

Puis le n°XIII quitta l'Organisation.

Là où Saïx ne voyait de perdu qu'un moyen de récupérer son coeur, il voyait que ce départ affecté plus que quiconque Axel.

Car si Axel est le seul qui parvient à regarder au-delà du masque de Saïx, le contraire est tout aussi possible.

Seulement là, Axel ne se donnait plus la peine de masquer ses résignations.

* * *

_Ce n'était qu'un assassinat de plus si Roxas refusait de revenir. Telle était ta mission : le convaincre, ou le tuer._

_Moi ça ne m'aurait absolument pas dérangé. Mais toi, il a fallut que le seigneur Xemnas menace de supprimer ton existence pour que tu acceptes enfin à contre-coeur._

_Puis tu as échoué, autant dans ta mission que dans tes propres projets._

_Roxas s'en est retourné en Sora. Tant pis, me disais-je. Une Keyblade de perdue, c'en est une autre de retrouvée. Qu'il ne soit plus des notre ou pas, le résultat demeurait le même : la clé continuait de libérer les coeurs dont nous avions besoin._

_Mais je ne comprenais pas ta logique. Toi, ça te dérangeais. La présence de n°XIII te mettait dans un état inexplicable._

_Pire encore, tu t'es mit en tête de le retrouver, aux dépends du sort de Sora, aux dépends de notre but à tous._

_Et là, le seigneur Xemnas ne ferma pas les yeux. Il fallait te punir. T'éliminer pour que les plans se déroulent comme prévu._

_Je fus donc celui choisit pour te traquer._

_

* * *

_

Là encore, le château de carte tressaillit. Mais Saïx fit taire ses tremblements et continua de le monter petit à petit, patiemment.

Axel se décidait donc à se monter contre l'Organisation à son tour ? Contre... Saïx ?

Et bien soit. Si c'était le prix à payer pour son coeur, il n'hésiterait pas à faire payer à celui qui semble avoir tout oublié.

Tout oublié de ce qui les avaient poussés dans une ancienne vie à regarder l'image majestueuse d'une immense bâtisse avec admiration. Tout oublié de ce qui les avait conduit à mourir. Tout oublié... tout renié... tout abandonné...

Et dans son océan d'indifférence, c'était le sentiment qu'il confondit à moitié avec son amour pour cette lune : il se sentait abandonné.

* * *

_Lorsque Kingdom Hearts sera enfin achevé, lorsque j'aurais mon coeur... oui. Lorsque j'aurais mon coeur, tout sera résolu._

_

* * *

_

C'était devenu une obsession qui combla la place manquante que lui avait laissé Axel en partant.

Saïx ne s'expliqua pas cet autre vide en lui. L'incompréhension devenait quotidienne ces temps-ci.

Après tout, qu'importe Axel, qu'importe le reste... elle, elle était toujours présente. Elle, son unique espoir.

Et la pyramide grandissait, grandissait dans son entêtement.

* * *

**_"Est-elle si importante à tes yeux ?" _**

**_"Oui, plus que tout au monde."_**

**_"Montre-moi à quel point..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Et voilà son ennemi manipulé qui s'agenouillait à ses pieds, qui le suppliait au nom de l'amour qu'il portait à cette fille, Kairi.

Que c'est risible, pitoyable... nostalgique...

* * *

**_"Je vois qu'elle compte réellement pour toi. Dans ce cas... la réponse est non."_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Et le voilà de nouveau en colère, ce garçon entêté dans son amour pour ses amis._

_C'était de cette rage dont l'Organisation avait besoin. Sans cette rage, il ne combattrait pas les ténèbres avec autant d'acharnements._

_Et Kingdom Hearts ne serait pas nourrit de coeurs._

_

* * *

_

Mais alors qu'il jubilait de voir la Keyblade détruire chaque Sans-coeurs à sa portée, le vide dans la poitrine de Saïx s'aggrandit une fois de plus à la vue de tant de combativité au nom de l'amour et de l'amitié. Il devenait plus béant que ce qu'il aurait du être. Mais le Divin Lunaire le noya immédiatement sous sa propre rigidité. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller...

Après tout, rien ne devrait le perturber à présent. Il menait à bien son rêve en avançant seul. Il n'avait plus besoin de rien... ni personne(?).

Toutefois, l'annoncée de la mort d'Axel retentit quelques jours plus tards.

Saïx demeurait de marbre. Son masque était infissurable.

* * *

_Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Il n'aurait jamais du nous quitter._

_

* * *

_

Etait-ce les mots dont il espérait se convaincre ? Pourtant il se sentait meurtrit.

Quel était donc ce vide à la fin ? Son rêve n'était qu'à portée de main. La lune était là, incomplète encore, mais là.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se soucier de la destruction de ce qui appartenait au passé.

Levons les yeux. Notre avenir est là et le passé... détruit.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui pour la suite. J'ai pu tout achevé seul. Il s'est détourné de moi, de nos espoirs. Il n'a eu... que ce qu'il méritait._

_

* * *

_

Enfin. _Kingdom Hearts est presque achevé. Il se complète dans le ciel noir comme une lueur d'espoir dans nos ténèbres._

_Il nous tend les bras mais nous ne pouvons pas encore l'atteindre. Cependant, il est suffisament grand. _

_Nous pouvons nous passer de cet imbécile de Maître de la Keyblade à présent. Même le seigneur Xemnas m'approuve._

Quelle... joie.

Mais là où il croyait que son obsession n'était qu'un désir d'avancer, là où il pensait que ses sarcasmes dominaient les valeurs de Sora, il ne trouva que défaite et mort.

Ce garçon était définitivement plus fort qu'il ne l'était... qu'il ne l'avait été.

La Keyblade le pourfendit d'un coup de trop. Son corps ne le supportait plus. Pourquoi ?

Le n°VII se tourna alors vers l'immense baie vitrée où rayonnait l'espoir qui l'avait aidé à tenir.

Puis ses yeux rongés par les ténèbres, ses yeux jaunes perçants et d'un naturel inexpressif, dévoilèrent sa douleur. Quelque chose se serrait, se nouait en lui.

Il était seul.

Sa mâchoire se resserrait. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

Lea n'était plus là. Il était seul.

La douleur le rongeait. Mais était-ce seulement celle qui fut causée par la Keyblade ?

Lea, Axel. Ils étaient morts. Et il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher le drame.

Il ne s'était pas battu comme ce garçon. Lui, il avait abandonné, laissé mourir son meilleur ami. Sa lumière.

Sa main se tendit vers le ciel. Sa voix suppliait dans son dernier soupir.

* * *

**_"Kingdom Hearts... où... est mon coeur ?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Il s'était raccroché à l'idée qu'il n'avait besoin que de cet éclat dans le ciel pour avancer dans l'espoir de trouver la logique à toutes ses questions.

Mais son véritable éclat, son véritable rêve, son véritable espoir, son véritable ami... était déjà mort depuis longtemps.

Cette vérité le transperça plus encore que ne l'avait fait la clé. Cette vérité le meurtrit plus encore maintenant qu'il se l'avouait réellement.

La pyramide s'était alors écroulée. Et la vie du n°VII une seconde fois.

#######################

**Jour 118 : C'est toi qui a changé.**

Lorsque je parle à Roxas et à Xion, cela me rappelle toujours des souvenirs de ma vie humaine, quand j'étais encore enfant.

C'est une drôle d'impression.

Je devrais pouvoir en parler à Saïx, mais je n'en ai plus envie. C'est étrange, mais je suis heureux que ce qui n'est plus me manque.

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai changé. C'est toi.

########################

**Jour 356 : C'est arrivé à l'extérieur je présume.  
**  
Que Roxas et Xion aient quitté tout deux l'Organisation ne faisait pas parti de notre plan ?

Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Roxas est devenu assez fort pour me repousser.

Lea, qu'as-tu voulu faire à la fin ?

Le plan que nous avons décidé quand nous avons rejoints l'Organisation ensemble... Non, c'est déjà aussi un rêve.

Tout a changé, n'est-ce pas? Toi, et moi aussi...

#########################

* * *

Comme beaucoups de personnages de Kingdom Hearts, celui de Saïx m'a fascinée. Je ne reproduit peut-être pas ses sentiments exactes dans ce texte, mais j'ai voulu m'y tenter.

Quand je me retrace tout son parcourt, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à quelle point son existence fut triste. Surtout à la fin.

Il recherche son coeur, il cherche à récupérer ce que ses erreurs lui ont arrachées. Et à la fin, il échoue et qui plus est, sans la présence de celui avec qui il avait avancé au départ.

La musique de leur thème dans le volet 358/2 days retranscrit très bien d'ailleurs l'état d'âme des deux quand ils sont dans l'Organisation XIII : austère, sombre, douleur... j'irais même jusqu'à qu'on peut bien interprêter leurs regrets.

Axel a pu côtoyer Roxas. Il est plus jovial que ne l'est Saïx, mais il a quand même été chamboulé un premier temps avant de changer.

Saïx, lui, n'a pas connu ça.

Je trouve ça réellement triste. Peut-être que je n'ai pas lu sur les sites qu'il fallait, mais de ce que je vois, on ne raconte que trop peu ce qu'il a pu enduré.

C'est dommage, il mériterait une bien une petite pensée comme personnage, car c'est l'un des plus réussit du jeu selon moi.

Et votre avis ? Review ?


End file.
